Rencontre inattendue
by Cullen's Bear
Summary: Quand deux êtres que tout oppose se rencontrent pour la première fois, Éros intervient.
1. La rencontre

Rencontre inattendue

Résumé : Leah, 20 ans, se plaignait à Jacob d'être « ménopausée » (Chapitre 16 de Révélation) et Nahuel (Chapitre 39 de Révélation), à près de 150 ans mais 17 ans physiquement, n'a toujours pas trouvé de compagne, ce qui agace un peu sa tante Huilen qui aimerait bien qu'il vive sa vie loin d'elle. Comment la fille-loup, le demi-vampire et leurs proches vont-ils réagir à cet événement banal dans l'espèce de Leah ?

Chapitre 1 - La rencontre

POV Leah

Si j'avais su à quel point Nahuel allait changer ma vie, je lui aurais demandé de venir plus tôt. Je me rappelais la discussion avec Jacob au sujet de l'imprégnation.

Flash-back 1*

_« Il s'agit d'une impasse génétique, Jacob. » […]_

_« Tu connais l'opinion de Sam sur l'imprégnation. », poursuivis-je._

_« Oui, elle sert à perpétuer la lignée. »_

_« Exactement. À procréer toute une marmaille de bébés loups-garous. La survie de la race, la pureté génétique. On est attiré par la personne qui a les meilleures chances de transmettre les gènes du loup. Si j'avais eu ce talent-là, Sam ne m'aurait pas quittée. »_

_Ma douleur était telle qu'il trébucha._

_« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Apparemment, je n'ai pas l'aptitude de passer le gène, en dépit de mon sang, de mes ancêtres. Donc, je suis un monstre, la fille-loup, qui n'est bonne à rien d'autre. Je suis une impasse génétique. Toi comme moi le savons bien. »_

_« Non », _objecta-t-il._ « Ça, c'est juste la théorie de Sam. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce qui motive l'imprégnation. Billy est d'un avis différent. »_

_« D'accord, d'accord. Pour lui, l'imprégnation est destinée à procréer des loups plus forts. La preuve, toi et Sam êtes des monstres énormes, plus gros que nos pères. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas une candidate à l'imprégnation. Je suis… ménopausée. J'ai vingt ans, et je suis ménopausée. » […]_

Fin du flash-back 1

Notre première rencontre avait eu lieu après la défaite des Volturi.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une créature telle que lui, à l'instar de Renesmée sur Jacob, réussisse à me faire oublier tous mes sentiments (amour puis haine envers Sam, exaspération, jalousie et rivalité envers Seth, rancœur envers Emily, …).

Je sentis une chaleur inconnue et brûlante qui m'appelait.

Curieuse, je la suivis.

D'abord frêle au début, elle augmenta en puissance et en intensité à mesure que j'avançais.

Je n'avais jamais connu cela !

Arrivée à l'émetteur de cette chaleur mystérieuse, je fus surprise.

La chaleur que j'avais sentie ne brûlait plus.

Elle m'enveloppa, plus forte que jamais, moins brûlante mais plutôt rougeoyante.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'arrivais devant un demi-vampire mâle qui me tournait le dos.

Toutes mes attaches, affectives ou autres, disparurent et une nouvelle, bien plus solide, apparut.

Le nouveau demi-vampire se retourna et me fit face, surpris.

POV Nahuel

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, une fille-loup allait s'imprégner de moi, j'aurais cru à une blague.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour ou les Volturi connurent leur première vraie défaite.

Je me remémorais les évènements qui m'avaient conduit ici.

Flash-back 2

Je savais que ma tante Huilen me supportait bien plus qu'aucune autre ne l'aurait fait.

Étant également ma « fille » puisque je l'avais mordue le jour de ma naissance, nos liens étaient très forts.

L'arrivée d'un groupe de trois vampires, une femelle âgée (probablement une Amazone à en juger par ses vêtements et sa couleur de peau) nommée Kachiri et un jeune couple (la femelle devait avoir tout au plus 19 ans physiquement et le mâle, 20) répondant aux noms d'Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale, allait changer à jamais nos vies.

Je remarquais qu'ils n'avaient pas les yeux de la même couleur.

Ceux du couple étaient dorés et ceux de l'Amazone, rouge rubis comme les nôtres.

La jeune femelle recherchait un spécimen mi-humain et mi-vampire pour en sauver un autre, sa nièce Renesmée.

_« Jasper, ca y est ! J'en ai trouvé un autre ! »_ fit-elle, soulagée, en se tournant vers son compagnon.

_« Excusez-moi, mais un autre quoi ? »_ demanda ma tante surprise.

_« Un autre demi-vampire. Ça fait près de trois semaines qu'on vous cherchait. »_ dit le jeune mâle en me regardant.

_« Mon frère et ma belle-sœur ont eu une fille, exactement comme vous. Les Volturi veulent la détruire, ainsi que ses parents. Nous devons vous ramener chez nous pour leur prouver leur erreur, c'est vraiment urgent ! Il reste à peine une semaine avant leur arrivée. »_ enchaîna sa compagne.

_« D'accord, c'est bien beau tout ca, mais devrais-je vous croire ? Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes._ » fis-je en les fixant tous les deux, l'autre femelle étant restée à l'écart durant toute notre conversation.

Ils s'excusèrent de ne s'être pas présentés à leur arrivée et le firent aussitôt.

Ils nous expliquèrent ce qui les amenait si loin de chez eux.

Leur histoire nous émut et nous acceptâmes immédiatement de les suivre.

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks fut long à cause de moi, ma vitesse semi-humaine les ralentissait tous les quatre, sans compter qu'il fallait que je puisse me reposer lorsque j'étais fatigué.

J'espérais ne pas arriver trop tard, je voulais voir à quoi ressemblaient ma nouvelle congénère et ses parents.

Fin du flash-back 2

Les Volturi partis, plus rien ne menaçait la vie de cette petite fille et de sa famille qui l'entourait.

Sa mère me rappela la mienne, dont je n'avais aucun souvenir mais c'était la première fois qu'une humaine survivait à une grossesse pareille et qui était devenue un vampire pour vivre avec son conjoint et leur bébé.

Mes trois demi-sœurs n'ont plus de mères, elles aussi, mais elles n'ont pas eu la chance de cette enfant.

Ma rancœur envers mon père augmenta en voyant à quel point le père de Renesmée l'aimait.

Une odeur bizarre et des bruits de pas me firent me retourner et je vis une jeune femme, d'environ 20 ans, me dévisager comme si elle regardait le Soleil pour la première fois de sa vie.

Cela me surprit.

_À suivre…_

(*NDA : J'ai dû raccourcir le passage du dialogue entre Jacob et Leah pour ne garder que l'essentiel)


	2. Coup de foudre divin

**Chapitre 2 - Coup de foudre divin**

**POV Leah**

_« Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Comparé à lui, Sam ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. »_ pensais-je en le regardant fixement.

Mon expression lui parut étrange, vu que je restais immobile à le contempler.

_« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »_ me demanda-t-il.

_« Réagis, bon sang ! Reste pas plantée là ! » _m'hurlais-je intérieurement.

_« Oui ! »_ répondis-je d'une voix plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulue.

Rouge de honte, je lui tournai le dos et m'éloignai le plus rapidement possible.

Jacob, m'ayant vue partir, empêcha mon frère de me suivre.

_« Leah, où vas-tu ? Attends-moi. »_ demanda Seth.

_« Seth, laisse-là. Tu ne peux rien faire, elle a besoin de temps. »_ ordonna-t-il.

Je parcourus près d'un kilomètre et m'assis sur la première souche que je vis.

Une fois sûre d'être seule dans les bois, je me mis à pleurer.

_« Quelle idiote ! J'ai tout gâché ! »_ gémis-je.

Deux minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un approcher à grande vitesse.

Je le reconnus à son odeur.

C'était lui.

**POV Nahuel**

La jeune femme resta figée quelques minutes, son visage me détaillant de haut en bas.

C'était la première fois qu'on me regardait comme ça.

Je trouvais cela un peu bizarre, vu qu'habituellement, aucune femme de mon entourage ne le faisait.

_« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »_ lui demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça, me tourna le dos et s'enfuit rapidement dans la forêt.

_« J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? »_ demandais-je à voix haute, sans m'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

_« Non, c'est juste que Leah vient de s'imprégner de toi. J'ai reconnu les signes. Je me suis imprégné d'elle »_ répondit Jacob qui me désigna Renesmée qu'il portait dans les bras.

_« C'est quoi, « imprégner » ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. »_ fis-je.

_« C'est assez semblable à un coup de foudre mais c'est plus que cela : ça veut dire qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de toi, qu'elle sera toujours là pour toi et qu'elle sera à la fois ta meilleure amie, ta « grande sœur », ta fidèle confidente et ta femme. Et ce, pour l'éternité. »_ m'expliqua-t-il.

Ses paroles m'éclairèrent sur l'attitude de la jeune femme.

Je me dirigeais à mon tour dans les bois, pistant Leah à son odeur.

Je la retrouvais un kilomètre plus loin, assise sur une souche et pleurant.

Elle m'avait entendu arriver.

_« Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, Leah. Jacob m'a tout expliqué. »_

Elle allait me répondre quand quelque chose l'interrompit.

Ça provenait du ciel : un jeune homme doté d'une paire d'ailes blanches entouré d'un rai de lumière blanche apparut à 2 mètres de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

_« Bonjour, Leah, Nahuel. Aussi surprenant que cela vous paraisse, je suis Éros, le dieu de l'amour. C'est mon œuvre qui a fait que vous soyez réunis. »_

_« Qu… quoi ? Mais et l'imp… »_ voulut dire Leah mais Éros la coupa.

_« L'imprégnation est de mon fait. C'est moi qui la provoque au moment opportun. Cela fait plusieurs millénaires que cette tâche me revient, entre autres. Je provoque le sentiment d'amour et le solidifie si besoin est. Je peux également le briser, même si je fais souffrir involontairement les couples qui se séparent. »_ nous expliqua-t-il.

_« Ça veut dire que Sam m'a quittée pour Emily par votre faute ? »_ lança Leah, d'un air furieux.

_« Oui, même si ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute dans votre cas. Les vampires y sont en partie responsables. Et puis, Sam et vous n'alliez pas bien quand il disparaissait sans vous dire où il allait. Je sais que vous en aviez souffert, mais maintenant, vous avez quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Lui. »_ acheva-t-il en me désignant.

Sur le coup, j'en restais sans voix.

Éros venait d'affirmer qu'il était à l'origine de notre amour.

**POV Leah**

_« Je dois délirer, c'est pas possible ! 1 dieu sorti de nulle part venu nous rencontrer et discuter avec nous ? Même Jacob me rirait au nez. »_ pensai-je à voix haute, acerbe.

_« Non, vous ne délirez pas. Mais vous allez, tous les deux, oublier ce qui vient de se passer. Nous autres, dieux du ciel, nous devons de protéger notre anonymat et d'effacer toute trace de notre passage quand nous venons sur Terre. En fait, depuis mon arrivée, le temps s'est figé. »_ dit-il d'un air sérieux.

_« Comment ? »_ demanda Nahuel.

_« Regardez donc autour de vous et dites moi ce que vous voyez. »_ répondit-il.

Il avait raison.

Le temps était bel et bien figé, les oiseaux posés sur leurs branches ne bougeaient plus.

On aurait dit des statues.

Et il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit.

Éros, voyant que nous réalisions qu'il disait la vérité, s'approcha de nous et passa ses mains devant nos visages, effaçant nos souvenirs.

_« C'est l'heure. Je dois vous laisser. J'ai encore beaucoup de personnes à voir. Au revoir à jamais. »_ nous dit-il.

Un autre éclair de lumière, plus violent que le premier, nous aveugla, permettant au dieu de disparaitre définitivement.

Je croisai le regard de Nahuel pour lui répondre quand quelque chose m'interrompit : un troupeau de cerfs galopant à quelques mètres de nous.

**POV Nahuel**

C'était un troupeau de cerfs qui passait à proximité qui avait interrompu Leah.

_« Jacob a empêché ton frère de me suivre. »_ poursuivis-je.

_« C'est gentil de sa part. Il faudra que je le remercie »_ dit-elle quand le troupeau se fut éloigné.

_« Et si on profitait de notre instant de solitude, tous les deux ? »_ fis-je d'un ton entendu.

_« D'accord et que veux-tu qu'on fasse en pleine forêt ? »_ répliqua-t-elle pareillement.

_« Je sais pas. Ce que tu veux. Je suis ouvert à toutes tes suggestions ! »_ continuai-je sur ma lancée.

_**À suivre…**_

_Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer entre Leah et Nahuel dans le prochain chapitre ? Vont-ils passer à l'acte ou seront-ils interrompus en pleine action ?_

_(NDA : Je sais, c'est un peu délirant mon ajout d'Éros, mais qu'il soit oublié de notre couple inédit aide à la suite de l'histoire)._


	3. Amour réciproque & problèmes familiaux

**Chapitre 3 - Amour réciproque et problèmes « familiaux »**

**POV Leah**

_« Viens, je connais une clairière pas loin d'ici. On y sera tranquille. »_ fis-je en l'entraînant avec moi.

Il ne résista pas et me suivit.

_« Il y a longtemps que j'ai envie de ça ! »_ dis-je en commençant à me dévêtir.

J'étais heureuse, l'homme que j'aimais était à mes côtés et j'étais sûre que rien ni personne n'allait gâcher mon bonheur.

Malheureusement, un de mes proches n'était pas de cet avis, à mon plus grand regret.

Il nous surprit en pleine action.

Nahuel avait retiré sa chemise et se tenait au-dessus de moi, allongée dans l'herbe.

_« LEAH !? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? ET TOI, ÉLOIGNES-TOI D'ELLE SUR-LE-CHAMP ! »_ hurla Paul en déboulant dans la clairière comme une furie.

**_« Génial ! Manquait plus que ça ! Si ça continue, toute la meute va débarquer ! Sale con de Paul, me gâcher mon plaisir ! Il perd rien pour attendre ! »_** pensais-je furieuse.

_« Fous-lui la paix, Paul ! T'es pas son père ! Et retourne-toi, qu'ils puissent se rhabiller »_ lança Jacob qui le talonnait.

_« Mais tu l'as vue ! Se taper une sangsue, y'a que ça qui l'intéresse ! »_ cracha-t-il, toujours en colère.

Ses mots choquèrent Jacob qui l'étala au sol sans ménagement.

_« Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! »_ sifflai-je en me relevant.

Il refusa, alors je m'approchai de lui pour lui coller une baffe mais avant que j'aie pu le faire, Nahuel m'en empêcha.

_« Laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »_ dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Paul.

**_« Oh que si, et plus tôt qu'il ne le pense ! »_** songeais-je, tremblante de rage.

_« Paul, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as pas honte ! Laisse Leah tranquille, c'est un ordre ! rentre Á la rÉserve et restes y jusqu'Á ce que j'arrive ! »_ hurla Sam en arrivant près de nous à son tour.

Paul finit par partir sans se retourner.

Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de vue.

_« J'ai dit aux autres de ne pas me suivre, Sam. Mais Paul ne m'a pas écouté. »_ l'informa Jacob.

_« Merci, Jacob, merci, Sam. »_ les remercia mon nouveau petit-ami.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent, nous laissant seuls.

**POV Nahuel**

Après le départ de Jacob et Sam, Leah se mit à pleurer de nouveau, cette fois-ci dans mes bras.

Pour la réconforter, je lui caressais doucement les cheveux.

Je maudis Paul qui avait osé blesser la femme de ma vie avec ses propos venimeux.

Comment quelqu'un qui se sait « frère de meute » peut-il agir de la sorte ?

_« Nahuel ? »_ renifla-t-elle.

_« Oui. »_ lui répondis-je.

_« Je hais ce que je suis. »_ dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu as changé ma vie ! »_ contrai-je de suite.

_« Si, parce que ma mutation a chamboulé ma vie ! J'avais un cycle hormonal irrégulier avant de devenir une louve et maintenant, je sais pas si je pourrais avoir des enfants un jour. Je ne pouvais pas te cacher cela plus longtemps. »_ expliqua-t-elle en sanglotant.

_« C'est sûrement une stérilité temporaire. Et je peux attendre, tu sais. Le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai l'éternité pour cela. »_ tentai-je pour la rassurer.

_« Même si ça dure vingt ans ? »_ fit-elle, peu convaincue et cessant de pleurer.

_« Même si ça dure vingt ans. »_ répétai-je, sûr de moi comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

**_« Et si les autres sont contre notre couple, tant pis pour eux. De toute façon, je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule maintenant que je t'ai enfin trouvée. »_** pensais-je avec orgueil.

_« Merci. »_ me dit-elle, rassurée.

_« De rien, c'est normal. T'aurais fait pareil pour moi si les rôles étaient inversés. J'me trompe ? »_ répliquai-je malicieusement.

_« Non ! »_ lança-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à annoncer à ma tante. »_ dis-je avec sérieux.

_**À suivre…**_

_Plutôt coquine, la Leah (j'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle, lol). Ça change un peu de la savoir plus délurée que dans le livre. Par contre, Paul est fidèle à lui-même. Alors, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Leah va-t-elle faire payer à Paul son attitude ? Et de quelle façon s'y prendra-t-elle ? Quant à Nahuel, que va-t-il annoncer à sa tante ? La chanson suivante est toute indiquée pour résumer les sentiments de Leah et Nahuel._

**« ****Love will find a way ****» ****lyrics**

**Music by Tom Snow, lyrics by Jack Feldman - Performed by Liz Callaway, Gene Miller & Chorus**

**Colors :**** Kiara - **_Kovu _**- ****Both**

**In a perfect world**

**One we've never known**

**We would never need to face the world alone**

**They can have the world**

**We'll create our own**

**I may not be brave or strong or smart**

**But somewhere in my secret heart**

**I know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere I go**

**I'm home**

**If you are there beside me**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes_

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere we go**

**We're home**

**If we are there together**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way**


	4. Désir de vengeance et vœux de bonheur

**Chapitre 4 - Désir de vengeance et vœux de bonheur**

**POV Leah**

J'espérais que la tante de Nahuel soit plus compréhensive que cet abruti de Paul.

Pour ma vengeance, j'envisageais plusieurs scénarios :

1) Le filmer en douce lors de ses ébats avec Rachel Black, la sœur aînée de Jacob, et le faire chanter pour obtenir des excuses (non, finalement je ne le ferai pas : je ne veux pas me mettre Jacob et son père à dos).

2) Raconter en privé à Rachel ce que m'a fait son fiancé (en espérant qu'elle le largue).

3) Balancer à la meute les « secrets inavouables » de Paul (en insistant sur les détails embarrassants).

4) Demander aux vampires d'attirer Paul (et la meute avec lui) loin de la réserve afin d'avoir le temps de détruire toutes ses affaires (ses livres, ses fringues, etc ...).

5) M'opposer à son union avec Rachel lors de leur mariage (cette option risquant de briser mon amitié avec Jacob, j'hésitais à la mettre en pratique).

6) Lui demander un entretien privé loin de la réserve, lui sauter dessus sous ma forme animale (une fois sûre d'être seule avec lui) et le mettre en pièces.

Bien sûr, je pourrais éventuellement mixer plusieurs scénarios ensemble : pire serait l'humiliation de Paul, mieux ce serait.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite que nous étions revenus près de la maison des Cullen.

Nahuel interpella sa tante et nous entraîna à l'écart.

**POV Nahuel**

_« __¿ Huilen ? ¿ Se puede venir aquí, por favor ?__(Huilen ? Est-ce que tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?)_ _» _lui demandai-je en espagnol.

_« __¡ Si, claro ! ¿ Qué pasa, Nahuel ?__ (Oui, bien sûr ! Que se passe-t-il, Nahuel ?) __» _me répondit-elle.

_« __Tengo algo importante que decirte. Es a propósito de Leah y yo...__(J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. C'est à propos de Leah et moi...) »_ lui dis-je en la désignant.

_« __¿ Qué ? ¡ Ve allá, cuenta !__ (Quoi ? Vas-y, raconte !) »_ m'interrompit-elle, se tournant vers Leah.

_« Voilà, je viens de rencontrer votre neveu et j'en suis tombée amoureuse... »_

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, ma tante l'ayant serrée dans ses bras.

_« __¡ Por fin ! ¡ Y además, es perfeccionada : franca, directa y hermosa ! Todas las calidades que esperaba encontrar en casa de la chica que te gustaría.__(Enfin ! Et en plus, elle est parfaite : franche, directe et jolie ! Toutes les qualités que j'espérais trouver chez la fille qui te plairait.) Au fait, vous avez quel âge, mademoiselle ? »_ demanda ma tante, excitée.

_« J'ai 20 ans. »_ répondit-elle.

_« __Ella es más vieja que tú, físicamente. Pero esto absolutamente no me molesta. __Excepto que tienes 130 años más que ella.__ (Elle est plus âgée que toi, physiquement. Mais cela ne me gêne absolument pas. Si ce n'est que tu as 130 ans de plus qu'elle.) »_

_« __Leah es especial, esta una mujer loba. Ella también podrá vivir eternamente, si lo desea. __(Leah est spéciale, c'est un loup-garou. Elle aussi pourra vivre éternellement, si elle le désire.) » rétorquai-je._

_« __Entonces, en este caso...__ (Alors, dans ce cas...) »_

_Elle s'interrompit, quelques secondes._

_« ... bienvenue dans la famille, Leah. » acheva-t-elle._

_« __¡ Gracias, Huilen !__ (Merci, Huilen !) »_ la remerciai-je.

_**À suivre…**_

_NDA : Je tiens à signaler aux lecteurs que je partage l'écriture de ce chapitre avec Cayazly (alias Mariana, une auteure de fics vénézuélienne native de Caracas, qui m'a vraiment bien aidée pour les dialogues entre Nahuel et Huilen en espagnol) et tiens à la remercier. Sans elle, ma fic serait encore au placard (son lien sur le site est le suivant : .net/u/1921168/cayazly)._


End file.
